Kilenc hónap a boldogság
by Solena
Summary: A Kígyó és Tigris egyik alternatív része. Ami az eredeti sztoriban sosem fog megtörténni. Erica Lestrange és Perselus Piton Valentin napja. Eleje humoros, vége szomorú.


**Kilenc hónap a boldogság**

- Jó reggelt! – Köszönt rám egy mély hang. Én meg húzom vissza a takarót, mert úgy érzem magam, mint akin átgyalogolt egy sárkány. Nem is egy, legalább egy csorda. Jó éjszakám volt, elő-Valentin napot tartottunk pasimmal. Meg kell hagyni, kellően intenzív élmény volt.

- Ébresztő, még reggelit is hoztam. Igazán méltányolhatnád… - hangja követelőző. Sosem szerette, ha nem ismerik el. De a szaga nem erről árulkodik, csak kicsit türelmetlen. _Mindjárt! Nem lóverseny… _Morgok egy kicsit, jelezve, hogy sikerült felébresztenie. Kicsit jobban odafigyelek a szagokra, ahogy elkezdem kinyitni a csipám. Vajas kenyér, meleg tej, citromlé, meg még valami, amit nem tudok beazonosítani. Olyan tenger-illata van. Most már kezd érdekelni a dolog, így kidugom a fejem a takaró alól, és ránézek az órára, ami az éjjeliszekrényen áll: kilenc óra van. Illetve kicsivel múlt. _Ne már_, én ma nyűgös leszek, ezt előre tudom. Nem volt meg a nyolc óra alvás, amit pedig eléggé igényelni szoktam. Ha annál kevesebbet alszom, Merlin óvjon mindenkit tőlem. Vagy Isten. Ki miben hisz, felőlem akár Buddha is lehet. Mi is volt a fejemben pár gondolattal ezelőtt? Elő-Valentin nap. Az volt tegnap. Akkor ma viszont… Nem, nem akarom kimondani. Ilyenkor minden pasi rövid úton meghülyül. Nem hiszem, hogy az enyém kivétel lenne ez alól.

- Ki fog hűlni a tej, ha most azonnal nem kelsz fel.

- Jól van, na, ébren vagyok – nyöszörgök egy sort, már megint nyitott szájjal aludtam. Nem baj, legföljebb kiirtom Roxfort és Roxmorts lakosságát a leheletemmel. De azért annyira nem vészes a helyzet, majd túlélik.

Felülök, és végre látom a tengerszag okozóját: fekete valami, ami kicsi, és csillog. Kérdőn nézek páromra, aki erre enyhén gúnyosan elmosolyodik. Én meg majdnem megfojtom gondolatban, de még visszafogom magam.

- Kaviárnak hívják. Tengeri halak ikrája. Nagyon finom csemege, ha jól tálalják.

Elgondolkodva nézegetem a reggelit. Ágyba hozva vagy sem, én most harapós vagyok.

- Mondd csak, gondoltál már arra, hogy a gumikacsa helyett inkább a kenyérpirítóval fürödj? – Nézek rá teljesen ártatlanul, csak a szempilláimat nem rebegtetem. Félig bedagadt szemmel nehéz is ártatlanul nézni… Ő meg vissza, és arcán megmerevednek az izmok, majd ellazulnak, ahogy eszébe ötlik valami.

- Én arra gondoltam, hogy inkább veled fürödnék. De előtte megkergetlek, ha nem gond… - utalt vissza a kilenc hónappal ezelőtti eseményekre. Az volt még egy jó nap. Malfoyt üldöztem keresztük-kasul az egész iskolában. És még mindig nem vagyok vele jóban.

- Reggeli torna? Szerinted én mióta szoktam reggelente tornázni? – Hangom direkt elviszem kislányos fejhangra, és kirázatom a hideggel. Vigyorgok egy sort, mikor látom, hogy összerezzen.

- Így hozzon neked reggelit az ember… - fortyog magában. Én meg csak csóválom a fejem, és megpróbálok viszonylag bűnbánó képet vágni, mert most tényleg megbántottam. Ennyi minden két perc alatt, még neki is sok. Beletelt két hónapba, mire hajlandó volt megnyílni, és még mindig fafejű. De majd lenevelem róla, de azért kedves gesztus volt részéről, hogy hozott reggelit.

- Bocs – nyögöm ki, ennél többre most nem futja. Gyomrom kordul egyet, jelezve, hogy a tegnap esti lepedőtorna által elhasznált energiát ideje visszapótolni. Felülök rendesen, és magam elé veszem a tálcát. – Jó étvágyat! – Várok egy kicsit, hogy nyúljon az ételhez – Te nem eszel? – Lehet, hogy nagyon hülye kérdés, mikor látom, hogy hozzá sem akar érni. De azért feltesszük idióta kérdéseinket.

- Én már reggeliztem. – Felsóhajtok. Sosem tanul. Még mindig nem bírja felfogni, hogy nekem nem lehet hazudni, mert azonnal kiszúrom a szaganyagából. Nem akarom felbosszantani, így csak csöndesen jegyzem meg.

- Miért hazudsz? – Nem finomkodok, nem szokásom.

- Jól van, na, csak nem szeretem a kaviárt, de tudom, hogy még nem ettél ilyet. – Meg kell hagyni, igaza van. Tényleg nem ettem, még hasonlót sem. Csöndesen merülök vissza a reggelihez.

Jó pár perc telik el csendes étkezéssel. Nem szoktunk evés közben beszélgetni. Udvariatlan dolog. Mikor végzek, Perselus elveszi a tálcát, és a kezemnél fogva felránt ülő helyzetemből, le a parkettára. Egyensúlyérzékemnek hála, talpra érkezem, és ezt ő is tudta, azért merte megtenni.

- Ha így folytatod, nem én leszek az, akit megkergetnek – fenyegetem meg játékosan, és hogy nyomatéka is legyen, az ujjamat is rászegezem. Mint egy pálcát. Csak hogy nekem nincs szükségem arra a fadarabra, anélkül is megy a varázslás. Perselus pattanásig feszült idegekkel lép hátra fél métert, mert ismer. Tényleg nem tolerálom a reggeli tornát. És még rasszistának sem vagyok mondható, mert a torna minden ágát utálom. Nincs kivétel.

- De tudod mit? A reggelire való tekintettel, nem büntetlek meg – vigyorgok, mint a tejbetök. Jól ráijesztettem. Felcsillan a szeme, és tudom, hogy valamit forgat a fejében.

Visszalép, és elkapva az egyik karomat magához szorít és megcsókol. Szenvedélyesen. Nehogy már, ő irányítson? Kigáncsolom, és mindketten az ágyon kötünk ki. Ha már csináljuk, adjuk meg a módját. És általában ilyenkor száll köd az agyamra, mert már csak arra emlékszem, hogy kielégülten nyújtózkodok mellette, és dorombolok. Szó szerint. Nem nagy szám, ha az embernek két pár hangszála van, a csíkos bőre mellett. Érzem, hogy szerelemmel néz. Ilyenkor mindig elpirulok, és nem hagyom annyiban.

- Mit bámulsz? – Szinte csak morgom, de azért érthető.

- Téged – közli nemes egyszerűséggel, és hozzáteszi – Nagyítóval sem lehet rajtad hibát találni.

Felvonom egyik szemöldököm. Ilyet is most mondott először. Csak igazam van, minden pasi meghülyül Valentin napon. Végül felpattanok, egyszerűen nem tudom kezelni a helyzetet. Nehogy a végén megkérje a kezemet, de tudom, hogy ez az, ami sosem fog megtörténni. Nem az a fajta, aki képes lenne megnősülni. Filozofálgatások közepette magamhoz veszek egy tiszta törülközőt. Csak egy mozdulat, olyan, mint az invito, csak ehhez sem szavak, sem pálca nem kell hozzá. Zsigerből jön a varázslat. Nem tudom, hogyan, még mindig nem jöttem rá.

Kisétálok a fürdőbe, és lezuhanyozom. Hallom, ahogy bejön, és a zuhanytálca felé veszi az irányt.

- Kifelé. Egyedül akarok zuhanyozni – zavarom ki, és szó nélkül kimegy. Tudja, hogy keveset aludtam, és tolerálja. Viszonylag gyorsan végzek, és a törülközővel magam köré tekerve megyek ki. Látom, hogy az egyik fotelban ül felöltözve, és a bájital szaklapot olvasgatja. Érzem rajta, hogy bosszús, méghozzá eléggé. Odasétálok, és hátulról átölelem.

- Ne haragudj. Nem aludtam eleget, és nyűgös vagyok. Nézd el nekem. – Belecsókolok a nyakába. Semmi szexuális töltet, csak valami bensőségesség. Közben vetek egy pillantást a lapra. Fura ábrákkal van teletűzdelve, körökkel, rombuszokkal, ellipszisekkel. – Bonyolultnak látszik. Mi ez?

- Egy újfajta gyógyital vámpíroknak. Nem gyógyítja ki őket a vámpírizmusból, de kevésbé lesznek éhesek, és sokkal ritkábban táplálkoznak. Majd letesztelem. Segítesz? Úgyis hosszúak a szemfogaid, mint egy vámpírnak – Utolsó mondatát enyhe gúnnyal ejti, de nem bántó. Meg végül is, bosszú az bosszú, akármilyen kicsi is legyen.

- Lökött vagy. – Elsétálok a szekrényig. Rendes volt Dumbytól, hogy megengedte, átköltözhessek a mardekáros hálóból Perselushoz. Főleg, miután közöltem vele, hogy nem vagyok hajlandó egy szobában lakni Pansy Parkinsonnal, akinek előbb-utóbb átvágom a torkát, mert folyton piszkál és meg akar átkozni. Bár az igazgatónak szerintem igazából az nem tetszett, hogy Perselussal vagyok. Egy tanár-diák kapcsolat. Nem túl pozitívan szemlélendő dolog.

Pláne azután, hogy Malfoyt a pincefolyosókon kergettem egy ezüstözött kisbaltával, miután saját maga küldött felém vagy egy tucatot. Abból válogattam. Aztán persze beleütköztem Pitonba – akkor még így hívtam – és ő meg elkezdett velem üvöltözni a folyosón, hogy mit képzelek én magamról. Én is kellően paprikás hangulatban voltam, mert Malfoy így meglépett, és ráadásul engem büntetnek meg helyette, így hasonlóan reagáltam. Ordítoztam, ahogy a torkomon kifért, és veszettül hangos volt a szűk folyosókon. Percekig folyt a veszekedés, hogy kinek van igaza, majd megunva a dolgot, elkapta a karomat, és elkezdett kifele vonszolni. Ki a májusi napfényre, a tó felé. Próbáltam kiszabadulni, de egyszerűen túl erősen fogta a karomat, később be is lilult. Mikor a tóhoz értünk, már tudtam, mit akar. Nem tudom, bűbájt használt-e, vagy pedig tényleg ilyen erős, de jó messzire bevágott a vízbe, hogy higgadjak le. Mikor prüszkölve a felszínre emelkedtem, ott helyben darabokra akartam átkozni, hogy egész életében megemlegesse. Nyitottam volna a számat, hogy folytassam, ahol abbahagytam, és akkor tűnt fel: talárja rongyokban, testét több seb borítja, javarészük zúzódás. Én meg csak pislogtam, hogy mi van?

„Lehiggadt már végre?" – Eléggé ideges volt. Naná, mert oda se figyelve, a folyosón fellelhető összes tárgyat hozzávágtam, hogy eleresszen. Aztán kiszúrtam Malfoyt. Ismét elkapott a düh vigyorgó pofáját látva, mire teljesen elfeledkezve Dumbynak tett ígéretemről - miszerint nem leplezem le képességeimet – egy gondolattal kiemelkedtem a vízből, és a szöszire vetettem magam.

Meglepettségében egyik sem bírt megszólalni, én meg térdeltem Malfoy mellkasán, és ott vertem ököllel, ahol értem. Piton a grabancomnál fogva leszedett róla, és arrébb lökött. Szemében harag volt, és félelem. Mai napig nem tudom, hogy fér meg egymás mellett a két érzés, pláne benne, de akkor ezt láttam és éreztem. Én meg csak álltam, és fújtattam, mint egy vérszemet kapott bika. Malfoy is hamar rájött, hogy ha most azonnal nem tűnik el a látókörömből, addig fogom üldözni, amíg el nem intézem. Sarkon fordult, és elvágtatott, addig Piton sakkban tartott a pálcájával. Mikor Mr. Szöszi felszívódott, Piton eltette a fadarabot. Én meg néztem rá, nem értettem, miért teszi el, hiszen a vak is láthatja, hogy nem higgadtam le. Aztán közelebb lépett, én meg hátráltam, nem tudtam mit kezdeni ezzel az új felállással. Utólag már rájöttem, hogy kiismert nagyjából, és tudta, hogy reagálok bizonyos helyzetekben, mint amilyen ez is volt. Éppen akkor járt arra egy kósza szellő, és megborzongtam. Ekkor jöttem rá, hogy vizes vagyok. Bele sem gondolva, mit teszek, egy pillanat alatt megszárítottam magam. Piton szeme elkerekedett. Most először láttam rajta valami normális érzelmet. Szerintem most fogta fel, hogy nem csak véletlenül tudok pálca nélkül varázsolni. Még közelebb lépett, én meg ledermedtem, ugyanis elkövettem egy végzetes hibát: egyenesen a szemébe néztem. Nem kellett volna, mert úgy elvesztem benne, hogy ki nem találtam volna magamtól. Finoman megérintette az arcomat, én meg – magam sem tudom miért – nem húzódtam el. Valahol éreztem, hogy ez nekem jó. Belesimultam a tenyerébe, és lehunytam a szemem. Éreztem a gyengédséget, amit sosem kaphattam meg korábban, mert mindenki ellökött magától a kinézetem miatt. Piton szaga is árulkodó volt, tele volt ismeretlen összetevőkkel. Végül átöleltem. Nagyon nagy hülyeség volt részemről, mert ezzel gyakorlatilag teljesen megadtam magam. Hol a fenében volt akkor a józanabbik felem? Nem tudom, mert egyszerűen azt vettem észre, hogy sírok. Könnyek folytak le az arcomon. Tizennégy év elfojtott érzelmei törtek felszínre abban a pillanatban. A kölyökkori megaláztatások miatt elviselt fájdalom.

Zokogtam, mint aki abba sem akarja hagyni. Éreztem, ahogy szorosabban ölel, hogy megnyugodjak. Ekkor megéreztem egy ismerős szagot, és felpillantva észrevettem Pottert, amint megkövülten, tátott szájjal áll, és bámul. Azonnal abbahagytam a sírást, és rávetettem magam, majd megfenyegettem: „Ha el mered mondani bárkinek is, pusztakézzel nyúzlak meg!" Ő meg megígérte.

Volt más választása? Nem. Tényleg nem szólt senkinek, ettől függetlenül később az egész iskola tudta, hogy Piton nyakában bőgtem, és hallottam olyan hajmeresztő pletykákat, miszerint szeretők vagyunk, meg ehhez hasonlók. Az egészben az volt a vicces, hogy félig-meddig igazuk volt. Tényleg szerettük egymást. A nyár már együtt talált minket. Dumbyt nehéz volt meggyőzni, de azért sikerült.

Érdeklődve szemlélte, ahogy felöltözöm. Mozdulataim nem voltak kapkodóak, ebből tudta, hogy gondolkodom. Kicsit tévedett, de nem sokat. Csak emlékeztem. Anélkül tudtuk egymás gondolatait, hogy legilimentáltunk volna. Ennyire jól ismernénk egymást? Talán. De így jó.

Odasétálok hozzá, és kiveszem kezéből a lapot.

- Nincs kedved sétálni egy kicsit?

Elgondolkodva figyeli az újságot, mintha megfontolná a választ.

- A tó körül? – Huncutul elmosolyodik.

- Ma már fürödtem, és hideg van a strandoláshoz – Nem hiszem el, hogy már megint húzza az idegeimet – Szerintem menjünk le Roxmortsba.

- Muszáj olyan messzire mennünk? Nemsokára ebédidő.

- Tudom, de majd eszünk a faluban valamit. Mit szólsz hozzá? – Csak azért nem meresztek rá kiskutya szemeket, mert nem áll jól.

Kopognak. Ki a fene az, ilyenkor? Egy mozdulattal némítom az ajtó felől érkező zajokat. Perselus kissé csúnyán néz rám, de érzem rajta, hogy mulatatja a hozzáállásom. Kikel a fotelból, hogy ajtót nyisson, én meg betelepszem a helyére. Jó meleg. Persze érdeklődve figyelem, ki az. Mikor odaér, már nyúl a kilincs felé, de megelőzöm, és egy gondolattal kinyitom. Dumby az. _Mit akarhat? _Biztosan semmi jót. Elegem van belőle, hogy hetente egyszer lejön ellenőrizni, hogy minden rendben van-e. Ilyenkor ledugnám a torkán a szakállát, és megmondanám neki, hova tegye a gyanakvását, de nem teszem. Meg is tilthatta volna, hogy beköltözzek Perselushoz. De akkor is elegem van belőle.

Felkelek a fotelból, és odamegyek.

- Jó reggelt igazgató úr! Mi járatban errefelé?

- Önnek is jó reggelt, Miss. Lestrange. És neked is, Perselus. – Érzem pasim szagán, hogy neki sincs ínyére Dumby jelenléte.

- Mit tehetünk önért, igazgató úr? – Perselus visszafogja magát. Nem értem, miért. Olyan jó lenne, ha megmondaná neki, hogy tűnjön a pokolba, és hagyjon minket békén…

- Lenne egy megbízatásom a számodra. – Erre összeszorul a torkom. Nem kezdődik túl jól. Ha Dumby így kezdi, az nem sok jót jelent. Aggódva fogom meg Perselus kezét, aki egy szorítással bátorít, hogy nem lesz baj. Alig észrevehető mozdulatok, de nagyon sokatmondóak. – Beszélhetnénk négyszemközt? Várlak az irodámban. – Perselus bólintott.

Ezzel az igazgató sarkon fordult, és elindult. Én meg halkan nyüszítek. Nagyon rossz előérzeteim vannak ezzel a megbízással kapcsolatban. Átölelem, el sem akarom engedni.

- Nem lesz baj, ígérem, visszajövök. Csak az igazgatói irodába megyek. – Megsimogatja az arcom. Én meg belefúrom a fejem ingjének puha szövetébe, és kapaszkodok, mint egy kisgyerek. Nevetségesen hangzik, de nagyon féltem. Félek, hogy elveszítem.

Kibontakozik ölelésemből, és elindul. Becsukom utána az ajtót, és idegesen fel-alá járkálok. Öt perc után megunom, és neki kezdek a házi feladatoknak, hátha segít elterelni a figyelmet az aggódásomról. Újabb öt perc után hallom, hogy jött valami a kandallón keresztül. Egy levél.

_Erica!_

_Ne haragudj, hogy nem köszönhetek el személyesen, de az igazgató sürgős feladatot bízott rám. Ígérem, este jövök, ne aggódj. _

_Szeretlek. Perselus_

Megremeg kezemben a pergamen. Az a rossz érzés hirtelen felerősödik bennem, és tudom, hogy nem jön vissza. Az ösztönöm mondta, és eddig mindig igaza volt. Nagyon remélem, hogy kivételesen feleslegesen aggódom.

Szorongva vártam az estét. _Nem jön! _Halkan nyüszítek, és könnyeim megint elszabadulnak. Érzem, ahogy kiszakad belőlem valami, majd elhal. _Perselus! Nem! _Önmagamat átölelve görnyedek a padlóra, és zokogok. _Meghalt. Kész, ennyi volt a boldogság… Mindössze kilenc hónap… Voldemort, ezért megfizetsz, és megöllek! Hallod?! Megöllek! Addig nem nyugszom, míg meg nem nyuvasztalak!_

_Dumbledore, esküszöm, hogy te is megfizetsz, amiért őt küldted!_


End file.
